Halloween Party!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: Atobe holds a party, what kind of chaos would happen? [crack, yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Halloween Party!

An: Hey everyone! This is a Halloween story, so it'll probably end somewhere near Halloween. Ideas would be nice, but most of all, please enjoy!

* * *

"Che, what the heck does Atobe want with us again?" Shishido said annoyed. He plopped down on the leather couch in Atobe's third living room (yes, third). 

Choutaro was twirling his necklace around, "Shishido-san, if Atobe-san called us again, it could be really important! Please don't be so rude!" He sat down next to Shishido.

Jiroh shifted in the other couch, he pulled the rug (or rather, blanket now) closer. "I want mousse pocky…" He mumbled in his sleep.

Oshitari sighed, "According to this little pamphlet, Atobe wants to do something Halloween related." He said, flipping through the invite.

Gakuto stood on his toes to see the small booklet. "Hmm, says that there would be a giant feast afterwards, and also—" He gasped. "The winner gets to be buchou for their team for a day! Well, unless you're already buchou, then they get to make their team do something completely random and not tennis related." He explained.

Shishido rolled his eyes, "Yet another stupid plan…" He said.

Hiyoshi almost grinned, "Gekokujyou…" he said silently to himself. If he had won, he could become buchou! Yes, he SHALL win!! If he was anyone but Hiyoshi, he could have laughed evilly.

Suddenly, the lights went off, everyone looked surprised and looked around. The doors behind them opened, in came some people dressed in the most colorful outfits most of them ever saw. Well, not really, all the maids were wearing black dresses with hot pink, so they would be seen in the dark. Their hairs were untied, and their faces were white.

Shishido rolled his eyes yet again and sighed, "Atobe, if this is to scare us, you got another thing coming."

"Gah! Yuushi! Hold me!" Gakuto jumped on Oshitari who sweat dropped.

"I stand corrected." Shishido muttered.

Fake thunder went on, Shishido jumped; no, he _wasn't_ scared. Lights turned on, but they were red, orange, and pink. They showed pictures of skeletons, ghosts, and other monsters.

"T-this won't scare us." Shishido said, sweat dropping now.

"Yuushi! They'll eat me!!!" Gakuto shouted.

"Zzz… Zzz…" No one bothered to wonder how Jiroh could sleep through this. He just _can_ because he's… JIROH!

Cackles of witches went off, ghostly sounds went off too. There was fake thunder starting. The wind was blowing.

"Atobe, just stop it already." Oshitari said, sighing.

The music stopped, the maids stood back against the wall, the doors opened again, the lights turned back on. Atobe stepped out, "Heh, so you weren't scared after all, ahn?"

Oshitari tried to pry off the red head that was grabbing on to his back. "Of course not, Atobe. Who else besides Gakuto would fall for something like this?"

"S-Shishido-san! Please get off of me!" Choutaro cried, even though he was glad that Shishido was holding on to him.

"C-Choutaro, I'm making sure you weren't scared by Atobe's horrible attempt to scare us." Shishido said; his voice was shaky. He was sitting even closer to Choutaro than before and his hand was clutching Choutaro's arm.

"…SHISHIDO GOT SCARED!!!" Gakuto jumped down from Oshitari and started to laugh his butt off in a corner.

Shishido got up, "Did not!" He said.

Just then, Jiroh got up and said, "Eh… Atobe? …What happened? …Did I miss something incredibly awesome?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Atobe stepped up in front of the couch, he ordered a maid to pull a rope. Behind a giant curtain was a stage. He got up the stage and pulled out a microphone from out of nowhere. Perhaps he was holding on to it in his back pocket?

"Everyone," He said. Shishido covered his ears; apparently Atobe never thought that the sound system was a bit _too_ loud, "Ore-sama has a special announcement to make, we will be in a celebration for Halloween. Each of us can make a costume, and we must all enter, because if you don't, you're out of the team." He threatened.

Gakuto sighed, "Is it just going to be us? That's boooooring." He said.

Atobe smirked, "Ore-sama thought that one of you might as that… No, it is not a team competition; it's an all school. Ore-sama believes Rikkaidai and Seigaku would definitely be there. Ore-sama thinks Yamabuki would be also, maybe a few of Fudomine, and all those other useless schools."

"Must we do this?" Shishido muttered.

"Shishido, forty laps for asking such a stupid question." Atobe ordered.

Shishido shot Atobe a glare before leaving.

"Ano, Atobe-san, when does this party start?" Choutaro asked.

Atobe chuckled, "Tomorrow. We shall all celebrate until Halloween, when we are all free to go."

"…"

"SUGEE!! I GET TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS EVERYONE!!!" Jiroh jumped out of the couch. He pointed to Oshitari, "Oh! Oh! You can be the mommy, Gakkun can be the daddy, I'll be the oldest son, Choutaro is the baby, Shishido is the daughter, Kabaji can be the grandpa… and… Atobe can be the family's pet goldfish!!!"

"…"

"This is going to be a long Halloween…" Oshitari said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in other schools…

"Lucky! We actually got invited to something!!" Sengoku exclaimed. "Hey," he held the invite up, "Anyone want to come with me? We can bring some cute girls!!"

"…" The whole team was quiet.

"Sengoku-sempai, I don't think anyone wants to go, desu…" Dan said, pointing out the obvious.

Sengoku made a pouting look, "Fine, fine, I'll go. If I come back with a girlfriend, you'll be sorry!" He grinned and ran off.

"…That was weird." Muromachi commented.

Everyone nodded.

Fudomine…

Tachibana eyed the invite, he sighed, and announced to the team, "Does anyone care about going to Atobe's little dance party? We already planned a small Halloween party."

Kamio shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather spend Halloween here in Fudomine, Tachibana-san."

Mostly everyone nodded.

"It's kind of stupid for us to go when most of us aren't even well know…" Shinji mumbled. "Besides Tachibana-san, Kamio, Ann-chan, and I, no one else is known well. Maybe Ishida is known, but I think that's all…" He continued on.

And so, Fudomine declined because everyone rather spend the holidays with each other, everyone can go "awww," now for various of reasons.

Jyousei Shounan…

"Youhei, do you want to go?" Kouhei asked.

Youhei took a bite out of his twin's lunch. "No, you?"

"…Not really."

And so, the Tanaka twins threw away the invite before showing it to their buchou, meaning, no one got the invitation, so no one went.

Rokkaku…

"Oi, everyone! Look what I found!!!" Kentaro shouted.

Ryou sighed, "A new beauty magazine that some girl dropped?"

Kentaro shook his head, "Better!"

"Is it my pencil case? I couldn't find it." Bane said.

"Nope!"

"Is it a movie to see Pokemon? I can bring _pocky._ PTH." (Pun, sometimes you can pronounce Pokemon as POCKY-MON, well, my dad does…)

_KICK!_ "That doesn't even make sense!" Bane shouted.

"It's not whatever you just said…" Kentaro said, sweat dropping. "Do you want the answer?"

"Why? Why do we want the answer? Why?" Itsuki asked.

Kentaro sighed, "It's an invitation to Atobe's Halloween party!! I told him we would all go!! Isn't that great?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Incredible." He said emotionlessly.

"I KNOW!"

"…"

"So did anyone find Bane-san's pencil case?" Saeki asked. (credits to forgotten Hyoshi for pointing this out, what WAS I thinking?)

"…"

Seigaku…

Fuji smiled, "Tezuka found an invite to Atobe's party, so I signed us up already. Whoever doesn't go, gets to get out of the team unless it was an emergency."

Ryoma raised his hand. "My dad is sick so I can't go."

"Saa, that's too bad Echizen… I heard that almost every good tennis player would be there. Too bad, I guess you can challenge them some other time."

"…I'll go then."

"That's good, Echizen." Fuji said.

St. Rudolph! Woot!

"Nfu, look what I got, everyone." Mizuki said, holding the pamphlet out.

"Oh, is it a ticket to see TeniMyu?" Yuuta asked.

"…"

"Uh, never mind." He said.

"Dane, an all you can eat buffet?"

"A ticket that Ryou and I can use to get out of here and finally see China like how we dream we would go together to?" Kisarazu Atsushi asked.

"…"

Mizuki sighed, "You're all so clueless. No wonder this is the only invitation we might ever get… No everyone, this is a ticket to Atobe's party. Do you want to go?"

"Would I get to see Ryou?"

"Probably," Mizuki said, smirking. He faced Yuuta, "Yuuta-kun, you can probably see Fuji-kun there too."

"Aniki? I'll go then!" Yuuta said, still feeling sad that it _wasn't_ a ticket to see TeniMyu…

"Good, nfu." Mizuki said, "Resume practice."

"I'm the captain, why can't I make any decisions?" Akazawa muttered angrily to himself.

And Finally, RIKKAIDAI FUZOKU!! WOOT!

"Genichirou, please stand aside so I can make the announcement." Yukimura said.

"Yukimura, if it hurts your throat or anything, I'll announce it."

"I'm fine, Gen."

Sanada sighed and walked off.

"99.99 chance that it's an invitation to Atobe's party…." Yanagi calculated.

"Everyone, like Yanagi said, we're going to Atobe's party." Yukimura announced.

_Pop._ "Buchou, do we all have to go?" Marui asked.

"Yes."

Niou smirked. "Can I dress as Yagyuu?

"Yes."

"Can I go as a fairy princess?" Kirihara joked.

"…Odd, but yes."

"Can I make out with Yagyuu right here in front of everyone?" Niou asked, grinning a perverted smile that might even surpass Sengoku's (wow!).

"…No, Niou."

Yagyuu slapped Niou. "Don't think such thoughts at such an age, Niou-kun."

"Oh come on! You know you want to!" Niou said, still smirking.

Yagyuu slapped Niou again. "Please Niou-kun, refrain yourself."

Niou pouted and sulked away.

* * *

WOOT! I'm done with chapter one! My hand aches now! XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween Party!

Chapter two!!

* * *

Gakuto yawned, "Ugh, I can't believe I'm at this party… It's so dang early…" He said, pulling the hat lower. 

Shishido eyed the red head and his doubles partner, "You both went as cowboys?" He asked.

"Ya got a problem with that?" Mukahi snapped and pulled out his fake gun.

Oshitari sighed, "Gakuto, don't fake shoot anyone."

Gakuto pouted, "Aww, I wanted to kill Shishido with my gun…"

"Kill Shishido another time, Gakuto, for Ore-sama is dressed the best." Atobe said brushing his hair to a side making the dramatic sparkles appear.

"Oh! Oh! Atobe is a hobo!!" Jiroh shouted, "Sugee!!! Why didn't I go as one?" He was dressed as… a chocolate bar (don't ask why).

Atobe almost twitched, "Ore-sama is _not_ a hobo! How dare you even think of that!"

"Oh! You're… you're… a pirate!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"No."

"No, no, you're uh… a really rich person?" Shishido asked.

"Finally," Atobe said, rolling his eyes. "At least someone in Hyoutei is not a complete incompetent."

"Che, only Gakuto can be that stupid…" Shishido muttered.

"So Shishido, care to explain your costume?" Atobe asked. "Ore-sama is quite impressed."

"Aw, shut it, Atobe. If it wasn't for Choutaro begging me, I wouldn't be wearing this…" He muttered, getting red.

Atobe eyed Shishido's costume, "So Ootori asked if you could be a queen?"

Choutaro nodded, but looked sad, "I'm dressed as Romeo… I thought Shishido-san would be Juliet! I was just kidding when I said queen…"

"I wanted to be a knight…" The shorter boy muttered.

"What are you, Hiyoshi?" Atobe asked, trying to see Hiyoshi's face clearly from the hat.

"Gekokujyou…" Hiyoshi said quietly. "I'm going as the new leader of Akatsuki…"

"…"

Kabaji pulled his costume.

"Kabaji…"

"Usu."

"You're… a sunflower?"

"Usu."

"…"

Let's get to the other schools, ne?

Let's see what St. Rudolph is up to…

"Nfu, my idea was genius…" Mizuki said to himself. He tugged the dress thing.

"Mizuki-san…."

"Yes, what is it Yuuta-kun?"

"Why am I dressed as a princess person while you're the prince? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Mizuki gasped, "I'm offended, Yuuta-kun! How dare you even think of such an idea! Me, Mizuki Hajime, dressing as a woman? That's impossible!"

"…"

"Mizuki, I'm dressing as Ryou." Atsushi said.

"Dane, guess what I am?" Yanagisawa asked.

"An idiot?" Atsushi suggested.

"No! I'm a duck!"

"…"

Seigaku…

"Momo-senpai, you're going as…" Ryoma asked, raising a brow.

"A sandwich, Echizen, a sandwich."

"…I don't know you." The first year said, pulling his cap down and drinking a sip of his Ponta.

"Saa, Echizen, you didn't change…" Fuji said, tugging at the ninja headband (yes, he's going as a ninja).

"Che, I'm being a tennis player, Fuji-senpai. Can't you tell?" He pointed to the racket next to him. "Mada mada dane…"

"Tezuka, you're going as…?" Oishi asked.

"A knight." Tezuka said, obviously not knowing that he stole Shishido's dream. Poor Shishido!!

"Nya, I'm a kitty!" Kikumaru exclaimed, not knowing that Gakuto wanted to use his fake gun to shoot the heck outta him.

"...So...Where is the party?" Oishi asked fingering his stethoscope.

"Hmm...it says it's at Atobe's house..." Inui said looking at the invitation.

"...By the way...WHY are you a robot?" Momoshiro asked.

"To prove to Renji that I am the supreme seme over him."

Echizen spit out his Ponta and started coughing. Fuji opened his eyes for a moment. Tezuka almost STUMBLED. Yes. STUMBLED. Eiji fell when he was jumping for Oishi. Oishi stopped in his tracks which caused Momoshiro to fall on Oishi causing the others to fall too. Talk about stopping dead in your tracks...you FALL dead instead.

"E-excuse me?" Oishi breathed out. Having a big sandwich costume fall on you is not a pleasant experience.

"...Please get off me..." came out Tezuka's muffled voice.

Everyone then scrambled to get off each other. (ooh...that came out wrong.)

When they were all done, Inui asked, "Where are Kaidoh and Kawamura?"

"Taka called up and said that we would meet them up at the party." Fuji replied.

"Ahh..." Inui said depressed that he couldn't see his beloved kouhai.

RIKKAIRIKKAIRIKKAIRIKKAI

"Buchou you look so cool!!!" Marui said gasping.

Everyone nodded.

"It's nothing really..." Yukimura said modestly.

"B-But! A Mafia boss is the coolest idea EVER!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Compared to a fairy princess that is..." Marui snickered.

Kirihara glared. "It's not my fault! Niou-sempai put me in this!"

Niou patted Kirihara on the head, "You see...my beloved kouhai...it IS your fault for saying out loud 'fairy princess' so I didn't know and hence...I _accidently _bought this costume for you..."

"...I hate you all...besides buchou..."

"By the way...where is fukubuchou and Jackal?" Marui asked popping bubblegum.

"Marui...if you keep popping your bubblegum, your going to ruin your costume..." Yukimura scolded gently.

"...Yes buchou..." Marui said trying really hard to restrain himself.

"Why did you come as a teddy bear anyways?" Niou asked.

"...It was the only costume they had in my size..."

"Ahhh..."

Renji straightened his jacket. "I think Genichirou said he would be here soon...as for Jackal I don't know..."

"There comes Sanada-san now..." Yagyuu said pointing into the darkness with his golf club.

Everyone squinted into the darkness and they say Sanada in all his glory.

"Is fukubuchou some Chinese person?" Kirihara asked.

"Obviously! If he's wearing Chinese clothes!" Marui bopped him on the head.

"...Hello everyone..." Sanada said grimly.

"Why the long face?" Niou asked mockingly.

"..." Sanada tried hard not to kill Niou.

"See?" Yukimura said smiling. "You look nice as Bruce Lee!"

"...Bruce Lee?" Kirihara and Marui asked in unison.

"...Yes..."

"Well...we don't have to be surprised for long..." Niou said pointing. "Here comes Jackal..."

Everyone practically gasped at what they saw.

"JACKAL! WILL YOU QUIT IT WITH THE HANNAH MONTANA THING!!!???" Marui screamed.

Jackal looked miffed. "No I won't..."

"...Why are you dressed up as Hannah Montana?" Niou asked.

"Why are you dressed up as Gin?"

"Because its cool..."

"My point exactly." Jackal said looking like a prissy girl.

"Umm...It's not really COOL being Hannah Montana..." Kirihara said.

"It's better than being a fairy princess."

"Point taken."

"...Let's go now..." Sanada said not really wishing to witness yet another squabble.

"By the way Yagyuu..." Yukimura asked looking at him. "Why are you in a suit holding a golf club?"

"I'm supposed to be a gentleman slash professional golf player."

"...Sure..." Yukimura said looking amused.

"What are you supposed to Renji?" Sanada asked trying to fix his billowing sleeves.

"A professor..." Renji said holding up the pointer.

"Ahhh..."

"Fine!" Jackal said tossing his wig (like how girls toss their hair) "Be like that!" and he stomped off.

"How can you walk in heels?" Niou called after him.

Jackal then stumbled and fell.

"…"

YAMABUKI!!

"Sengoku-senpai, desu, do you really want to go alone?" Dan asked.

"Ah, since no one wanted to." Sengoku said with a grin.

"But why are you dressed as…."

"Kirihara-kun?" Sengoku asked for him.

"Yes, why are you dressed as Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai, desu?"

"I thought it would be cute." Sengoku said. "Now, I'm leaving! See ya, Dan."

"…I really need to join Seigaku, desu…" Dan mumbled to himself.

ROKKAKU!!

"Let's go!!!" Kentarou exclaimed jumping up and down in his vampire costume so his cape went flying everywhere.

"Calm down calm down..." Saeki said trying fix his tail.

"By the way...why are you going as a dragon?" Bane asked.

"...The only one they had left..."

"Ahhh..."

"This wig is very uncomfortable..." Ryou said itching his scalp. "So is this headband..."

"You complain a lot today don't you?" Bane said getting annoyed.

"I'm a banana..." Dabide said randomly.

"...We noticed..." Bane said rolling his eyes.

"Nande nande, why am I a witch?" Itsuki asked.

"Because you went shopping with me and that was the only costume had in your size..." Saeki said rolling his eyes.

"Can we go now?" Kentarou whined.

"Wait..."

Kentarou walked impatiently around in circles. Since his cape was too long, he almost slipped. Poor him.

"Don't slip up. PTH."

"Don't say things like that!" Bane said kicking him.

"You actually have a reason to kick me...cause you're a fighter! PTH!"

"That wasn't EVEN funny!" and Bane kicked him again.

"...This wig really itchy..."

"..."

"Nande. Nande why do witches wear black?"

"..."

* * *

"Everyone," Atobe announced, "Ore-sama would love to thank you for coming to his party. You will enjoy it, trust Ore-sama. He is never wrong." 

"OI! OI! Atobe! Why is it that only one person from Yamabuki arrived?" Shishido yelled, "That's so unfair!"

Atobe shrugged, "Yamabuki is just that boring."

"Good point." Shishido said.

"Oi! That's not nice to us!" Sengoku dress as Kirihara cried.

"Oi! You can't dress like me!" The fairy princess boy shouted.

"No Akaya, he's dressing _as_ you." Niou corrected.

"…"

"Let's just get this party started." Atobe snapped his fingers.

* * *

Chapter two finished! Thank you My Dad is Mr. Clean for writing a bit of this!! It helped a lot! 


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween Party!

Chapter Three! I'm really glad that everyone likes my story! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Let's just get this party started," Atobe snapped his fingers. _

There was a small cheer that the party started, like Kentaro, Kikumaru, Gakuto (though he was cheering for other reasons), and Kirihara. Well, others cheered too, but they didn't want to be pointed out so they cheered in their heads.

A few moments later… nothing happened.

"…What are we supposed to be doing?" Momoshiro asked.

Atobe chuckled, "Ore-sama didn't get that far yet, did he?"

"…Why did you make us cheer and _then_ tell us what we're doing?" Kirihara asked, "My throat hurts!"

Yukimura smiled and handed Kirihara a bottle of water he got from out of nowhere (he can do that because he's Rikkaidai's BUCHOU, and he can do _anything_… Or at least that's what Sanada thinks).

Kirihara thanked him and proceeded to drink the said water.

"Ore-sama's maids and butlers have created a haunted house for us. Whoever can get out of it first will get a grand prize." He explained. "And the said prize is…"

"A year supply of free food coupons in five star restaurants!!" Marui shouted, punching the air.

"No, but close…"

"A year supply of living with Marui-kun!" Jiroh exclaimed.

"…"

"Ok, that sounded _weird_…" Gakuto said.

"Everyone here are morons!!" Atobe shouted over the microphone causing everyone to cover their ears. "Ore-sama had already told you all what the prize was!!"

"Oh…" Everyone wanted to slap themselves for being so idiotic, actually, the geniuses (besides Marui) already knew because they are GENIUSES! Well, some other really smart people knew too… besides Sanada, because we all know he's a dork.

Shishido scowled, "So we walk in a haunted house and then come out to become a captain? Che, how lame…"

Atobe smirked, "Here's a challenge, Ore-sama shall put you into groups. You must all survive the whole adventure with them, or else you won't win."

"But… if we all have to survive with them, how do we ultimately win?" Taka asked, he had arrived a few minutes ago with Kaidoh the jogger (yes, he was _very_ original). He was dressed as a sushi chef (well, that was kind of obvious).

"And who comes up with this crap?" Gakuto shouted. "It's so damn confusing!"

Atobe sighed, "It's not confusing Gakuto, and this is not _crap_. This is a way Ore-sama can tell if you're a good team worker."

"And we're wearing costumes because…?" The red head asked.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!" Kentaro exclaimed, making even the microphone seem to sound tiny.

"Kentaro, calm down." Saeki whispered to him.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Kentaro shouted.

Ryou sighed, "It's impossible for him to hear us…"

"WHAT?"

Atobe cleared his throat, "As Ore-sama was saying… you win… when… well, that should be a surprise, because it would be much more fascinating, na Kabaji?"

"Usu!" The sunflower—er, Kabaji replied.

"Let's get this started, you will get your partners soon." Atobe said.

* * *

"Nya, nice to meet you Mukahi-san. We'll be great partners and we'll win, nya!!" Kikumaru exclaimed. 

Gakuto chuckled evilly, "Of course we'll win." Then he whispered to himself, "Then you shall die by my gun, Kikumaru Eiji…"

**Partners 1: Kikumaru-Mukahi pair**

"Marui-kun! Marui-kun! I'm so happy we're in the same pairing together!!" Jiroh cried, latching himself to Marui.

Marui mentally sulked, "Why me?" He mumbled.

**Partners 2: Jiroh-Marui pair; teamed up with Kikumaru and Mukahi.**

"Nya, ok, we will all work together and win!!"

"DIE KIKUMARU EIJI!! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Gakuto randomly shouted.

"…Hoi?"

"Oh, did I just shout that out loud?" Gakuto asked. "Oh, and I didn't mean like, really die. Since it's Halloween, I suspect die is a good thing?"

"Ohhh, I get it, nya!"

Gakuto snickered and muttered to himself, "Idiot."

"Someone get this Akutagawa guy off of me…" Marui mumbled.

* * *

Niou glared at Oshitari who was looking plainly back at Niou. "Is there something you need, Niou?" 

"You have no right to call me Niou! You should call me the petenshi master!" Niou snapped.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, "Niou-kun, keep your jealousy to a low, please."

"Who's jealous? I'm not jealous!" The other boy shouted.

Yukimura put a hand on Niou's shoulder, "Masaharu, we're partners remember? You can't forget me." And smiled his "I'm such a pretty boy, you must fear me" smile.

**Partners 3: Oshitari-Yagyuu pair and Partners 4: Yukimura-Niou pair**

"Yukimura…" He turned to see Yagyuu chatting away with Oshitari. "Let's crush them."

Yukimura continued smiling, "That's what I'd like to hear, and we shall Masaharu." Yes, even YUKIMURA is evil, why else would Sanada worship him?

* * *

"Sanada, together, we shall win." Atobe said, hoping Sanada would say something because we _know_ he misses Kabaji. 

"…" Sanada adjusted his beloved hat. Yes, it was the only thing his idol, Yukimura, would let him choose.

"Oi, oi, Sanada, are you listening to Ore-sama?" Atobe asked annoyed.

"Yes." Sanada answered. "But I have no intention on becoming your slave."

**You guessed it, Partners 5: Sanada-Atobe pair**

"Che, you're both mada mada dane…" Ryoma said, gripping his tennis racket with his other hand so he can adjust his hat.

Sanada glared at Ryoma, why? Probably because he's thinking, "My hat is _so_ much better than yours."

Tezuka was quiet because he was wondering why he wasn't paired with his beloved—er, with his _teammate_, Fuji. POOR TEZUKA!!

**Partners 6: Tezuka-Echizen pair**

"We'll win, na Sanada?"

"…"

* * *

Mizuki smirked and twirled a piece his hair, "Fuji-kun, we'll get along well, won't we?" 

Fuji smiled, "Of course we will… Saa, let's get started ne?" We _all_ know he's planning on murdering Mizuki that night, because he wasn't dressed as a ninja for nothing!

**Partners 7: Mizuki-Fuji Syuusuke pair**

"Aniki, I think you're being a bit scary today… I mean, I know it's Halloween and all…" Yuuta said, sweat dropping. He was glad they were in the same little group, he can keep an eye on his brother and _hope_ Mizuki won't get killed.

Fuji smiled, "Yuuta, once we finish this party, we will go home, ok? I think nee-chan is making a cherry pie for dessert when we get home."

"O-oi! I don't just come home for pie, you know!"

"I also found Mr. Rabbit under you bed, Yuuta."

Yanagisawa snickered, "Mr. Rabbit, dane? Yuuta, I'm wondering how old you are, dane."

Yuuta reddened. "S-shut up! I didn't name him!"

Fuji just smiled innocently. "Now what were we talking about again?"

**Partners 8: Yanagisawa-Yuuta pair** (poor Yuuta!!)

* * *

"Ah, Atsushi…" One twin said, "It's nice to see you again." 

"Yes, Ryou, it is…" The other replied, "But…"

"Why are you dressed like me?" They both asked each other.

**Partners 9: Kisarazu twins**

"Bane-san… this is so confusing, it might just make me _slip_ out from my mind… PTH." Davide/Banana joked (or rather, PUNED).

Bane kicked him, _hard._ "THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!"

"I think he means it's so confusing, he's going to faint…" One Kisarazu said.

"Atsushi, you actually understand him?" Ryou dressed as Atsushi asked.

"Sorta…" Atsushi dressed as Ryou answered (ok, this is hard, Atsushi will be Atsushi, and Ryou will be Ryou).

**Partners 10: Bane-Davide pair**

* * *

"Nande, nande? Why am I paired with Kentaro? Nande?" Itsuki asked. 

"YES! WE SHALL WIN!!!" Kentaro exclaimed.

**Partners 11: Kentaro-Itsuki pair**

Saeki smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, nice to meet you too." Kawamura said.

Obviously this pairing was extremely random.

**Partners 12: Kawamura-Saeki pair**

* * *

"Now, we got all the way until Halloween to get to the end… Everyone, good luck…" Atobe announced. "Na Sanada?" 

"…"

"At least reply."

"Yes." Sanada reply. "Happy?"

"Content."

* * *

WOOT! The list is too long, so I'm just going to write it in the story, I'm so stupid, erasing my pervious ones… -author goes to sob in a corner- 


	4. Chapter 4

Halloween Party!

Everyone, thank you for your reviews!! I'm happy you all like it! Happy Halloween everyone! Make sure you don't eat too much candy or—aw, what the heck… EAT ALL THE CANDY YOU HAVE BEFORE ANTS EAT THEM!!! (Or Marui, yes, Marui.) Don't blame me if you get a cavity! Haha…

As expected, the story will be ending a bit after Halloween…

* * *

"Nya… so… we just have to get through this building?" Kikumaru asked, playing with his kitty tail. "But the whole building is so big!!"

Gakuto was still holding on to his gun. "Aw shut it, Kikumaru. We'll win (and you'll die… Kukuku…) and that's final!"

"Marui-kun, if you get scared, you can hold on to me!!" Jiroh exclaimed, pulling Marui's bear costume.

Marui groaned, "Why am I on this team? I don't know anyone here! I just know that most of us are red heads and play doubles… besides Akutagawa, that is."

Jiroh went to sob in a corner.

Marui shrugged. He looked at the building in front of the team. He groaned even more, "Great, now we have to get through a giant building… I just want the stupid buffet!"

Gakuto pointed his gun at Marui. "Shut up or I'll shoot."

"Nya!! No!! Fighting isn't good!! Or at least, that's what Oishi said, nya!! We would be a better team if we stick together!!" Kikumaru cried, trying to pull the (fake) gun away from Marui's direction.

"If you shoot me, I'll personally haunt you for life." Marui stated.

"Nya, can't we all just get along?" Kikumaru asked, sobbing next to Jiroh in the corner.

"I'll shoot you _after_ I win!" Gakuto announced as he pulled the gun back into its original place.

"Ok, can we go now, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

Marui shrugged, "I don't care, go."

Kikumaru opened the doors and peered inside. "Nya… it's kinda dark…" He carefully stepped inside, looking around, making sure nothing was going to pop out. The rest of the team walked silently after him.

Suddenly something fell from the ceiling, it was a giant spider. Well, it was made out of plastic, but in the dark, it just looked like a spider. Wow, imagine that, Atobe's maids and servants did all that work, and they used _plastic_ spiders…

"Nya!!!" Kikumaru screamed and ran behind Gakuto who was pointing his gun at the spider.

A few moments later, nothing happened.

"SHOOT THE DAMN SPIDER!" Marui shouted.

"I… I can't…" Gakuto mumbled.

"WHY, NYA? WE'LL GET EATEN!!!"

"I don't have ammunition for it…" Gakuto said quietly.

Everyone fell down anime style.

"A-AND YOU CARRY THAT STUPID GUN FOR WHAT??!?!" Marui screamed.

Gakuto smiled sheepishly and chuckled.

Jiroh yawned, "I've seen scarier…" He poked the plastic spider. Then pulled the spider out and threw it aside. "Come on."

And from then on, the team (or at least Kikumaru and Gakuto) decided their leader should be Jiroh for his "fearless" attempt at destroying the "monster."

* * *

Niou had formed an evil plan, a very evil plan indeed… He almost laughed evilly, but he's too cool for that.

As the group, Yagyuu-Oshitari and Yukimura-Niou, entered the building, Niou was already planning on an evil idea. The thing is… he didn't know what evil idea he should use…

The fake spider dropped down again, but this time, it fell on unsuspecting Niou, and was shouting random curses and trying to get free.

Yukimura just stood by, watching his partner struggle to get free. Of course, he was smiling.

Yagyuu ran over to Niou and pulled the fake spider up. "Are you ok, Niou-kun?" He asked.

Niou secretly smirked evilly, then he said dramatically, "Oh Yagyuu! It was so scary… stay by my side, ok?"

"But Yukimura-kun is your partner, is he not, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu walked off, leaving Niou with a failed plan. Poor boy…

"Buchou… why didn't you help me?" Niou asked as the group made their way further.

"Because I thought it was amusing to watch you actually struggling in something." Yukimura said, smiling.

"Yukimura… you're sadistic…" Niou said quietly.

Yukimura just gave Niou an innocent smile.

"Oshitari-kun, since you know your buchou well, where do you think the traps will start and end?" Yagyuu asked the blue haired tensai.

"Hmmm… I'm not really sure since Atobe never really let me in on the details of the plan." Oshitari replied.

"Ah, I see…"

* * *

"Che, it's a fake spider…" Ryoma said poking the fake plastic. "Hey monkey king, you should know about this already, right?"

"Unfortunately, you will not win by asking Ore-sama because he didn't plan the building design. He just asked the servants to."

Sanada lowered his hat, "You got scared." He stated.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "Ore-sama was merely trying to get everyone into the spirit of Halloween."

"Che, mada mada dane…"

"Everyone, just be careful…" Tezuka said.

"Why was Ore-sama stuck with stoic people?" Atobe muttered to himself.

"Ah, you're about to trip over that skeleton…" Sanada pointed out.

"Which is obviously fake…" Ryoma said.

Atobe twitched, "Can you stop ruining this party with your negativity?" He asked. "Ore-sama planned it, so you can't just make fun of it."

The first year shrugged, he didn't care.

The group continued on in total silence…

* * *

"Mizuki-san…" Yuuta complained for the about the fiftieth time, "Yanagisawa-senpai is being really rude and annoying…"

Mizuki continued on walking, "Now that isn't my problem is it, Yuuta-kun?"

Fuji smiled at his brother, "Don't worry Yuuta, I'll assassinate him off for you later."

Yanagisawa kept complaining about how he wasn't paired with Atsushi.

Yuuta wanted to go sob in a corner.

Fuji opened his eyes just a slight bit, "And I'll assassinate Mituli-san off later too…" He said quietly to himself.

"Dane… can we stop, dane?" Yanagisawa continued on.

* * *

"Ryou, do you have any idea where we're going?" The younger Kisarazu asked.

The older one shook his head, "No, but I got a feeling…"

"That's what you've been saying for the past 10 minutes!" Bane shouted. "Give us real directions!!"

"Bane-san, for our sake, the _bane_ of our survive is him… PTH."

Bane kicked him. "That didn't make sense at all!!"

"I think he means, we all depend of Ryou to find our way out…" Atsushi explained.

"Again, you actually understand him?" Ryou asked, dodging a random net that he had noticed a while ago.

"It's not that hard to understand him, you just need to just think about it."

"His puns are obsolete." Ryou stated. "No one listens to them."

"Bane-san… why is everyone so mean to my puns? Is it because I'm not _punny_ enough? PTH."

"THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!!" Bane kicked him again.

"I think he means either that he doesn't make good puns, or that he's not funny enough…" Atsushi muttered.

"…Atsushi… do you like puns?" His brother asked.

"No, why?"

"Because you understand them so well…"

"…That is none of your business, is it, Ryou?"

"True."

And so, the group continued on... hoping Ryou's senses would really help them.

* * *

"Nande? Nande? Why was there a random corpse lying there? Nande?" The witch, or rather, Itsuki asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S HALLOWEEN!" Kentaro shouted happily.

"Eh… guys… Where's Saeki-san?" Kawamura asked.

"…" Everyone looked around.

"Nande? Nande? Why is Saeki gone?"

"OH MY GOD!!! WE FORGOT SAEKI!! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE!!!" Kentaro screamed. "NO!!! SPIRITS OF HALLOWEEN! PLEASE DON'T EAT SAEKI!!!!!"

"Um… guys? I'm right here… I just tripped a while ago… I guess no one saw me…" Saeki said sadly.

Kentaro ran over to Saeki and poked him. "HE LIVES!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!! YAY!! WE'RE SAVED!! LET'S CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY!!!!"

So Kentaro's group continued on with their gay (meaning happy!) adventure. Yes, they were not scared for they were INVINCIBLE!!!! Cue the cute, happy music now!!

* * *

"Jackal-senpai… I don't want to be with this guy… he's dressed up as me… and he's hitting on me…" Kirihara whined and pointed to the Yamabuki boy.

Sengoku grinned, "I'm lucky to be in this group!"

Jackal/Hannah Montana sighed, "Must you all interrupt a perfectly good conversation?"

"I don't even know why I'm the captain! I'm never in charge…" Akazawa muttered sadly to Jackal, who was comforting the St. Rudolph (useless) captain.

"There, there, I feel for you… I'm always forgotten." Jackal said, patting Akazawa on the back.

"Senpai… this guy is really perverted and I think he just scarred my mind by telling me how babies are made…" Akaya cried, pulling on his fairy princess dress.

"You look so cute in that dress, you know." Sengoku continued on.

"Senpai… he's scaring me…" Akaya continued on.

Jackal had it, he wanted to stomp his foot and tell Akaya to shut up, but he ended up tripping over his high heels.

"…" Everyone just stared at the Rikkaidai "Wall" (haha, WALL) on the floor.

Kirihara pouted, "Senpai… falling like that won't excuse you for ignoring me…"

* * *

"Usu."

"Any other directions?" Inui asked.

"Usu."

"Stop it Sadaharu, you're scaring him." Yanagi said.

"Usu."

"Guys, why not we just get along?" Oishi asked. He wondered how Kikumaru was doing so far.

"Hmmm, go left you say?" Inui scribbled on his book. "Ii data…"

Yanagi sighed, "Sadaharu, how many times do I have to say this? When he says "usu" in a low voice, he's saying to go right! When he says "usu" in a higher voice, he means go left! He just told us to go right!" He explained.

"Ano… I was trying to say to go forward…" Kabaji said quietly.

"We're THINKING here!" The data pair shouted at poor Kabaji.

"Usu."

"A-ano, guys… really, we should continue walking instead of staying at the first turn in the building…" Oishi told them.

"Usu."

"No, I think he said go left."

"It's right, Sadaharu…"

Oishi sighed, "Come on, Kabaji… let's keep going, you can carry them if you like."

"Usu." Kabaji pulled the two by their collars, almost choking them.

* * *

"Shishido-san, if you get scare, I shall protect you with my life!" Choutaro announced heroically. There was almost a light shinning behind him, making him look like those cartoon characters when they are the hero and stuff.

Shishido sighed, "Choutaro, this whole thing is fake! You don't have to protect me!!"

Suddenly, he tripped over his dress and almost fell. Good thing heroic Choutaro was there to save his dear princess from falling into the evil clutches of the floor.

"Are you alright, Shishido-san?" Choutaro asked worriedly.

Shishido nodded, "Yes… if you let go of me…"

"Sorry!"

"By the way, isn't there someone else in this group?"

"I'm right here, guys…" Hiyoshi said quietly.

"Wow, you're so quiet… who would have known you were following us the whole time…" Shishido mumbled.

"We're a team together, senpai…" Hiyoshi muttered. "So is he." He pointed to Kaidoh the jogger.

"How come we never noticed you guys till now?"

"Because you're were too into your act of Romeo and Juliet…" Hiyoshi stated.

"Fshuuuuu…"

"…Oh."

"Shishido-san! I shall protect you!!!"

"…You already said that, Choutaro…"

"I know, but I love saying it!"

"…"

"Gekokujyou."

"Oi, oi… I've been following you for a long time!" A voice from behind them shouted.

Shishido jumped. Choutaro saved his dear princess yet again!

"Momoshiro…" Kaidoh said. "What are you doing here?

"Well… I don't think I'm in a team, so I'm with you guys."

"Oh… Welcome to the team then." Choutaro greeted.

"Let go of me, Choutaro."

* * *

Did I miss anyone? If I did, I'll just stick him in a random group or something… XD I almost forgot Kaidoh… and MOMO! OH NOES!!!

That was long! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Halloween once again!


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween Party

Woot! Chapter 5 is here!

* * *

"Nya, where will we go next, Akutagawa-san?" Kikumaru asked, following merrily along an extremely bored Jiroh.

The Hyoutei boy yawned, "I think we should try our luck by going through this room…" He said, pointing to a door with cobwebs all around it.

Marui popped a bubble, "You know, this reminds me of that stupid haunted house I've been to before at school… you know, where everything is fake and you just _know_ it."

Gakuto was scowling at his fake gun. He was so into scowling at it, he didn't notice that his team stopped already so he crashed into the door, making it open with an eerie creak.

Kikumaru shivered, "Nya… it feels so cold in there…" He grabbed a random person for support, which happens to be Gakuto who was screaming curses at the door and Kikumaru.

"Get off of me, ya crazy cat!" Gakuto shouted as he pulled his arm away from a pouting Kikumaru. "There's nothing to be afraid of!" He stepped inside and immediately shivered, "Gah, what did Atobe do? Forget to turn off the air conditioning?"

Marui stepped in second with a sleepy Jiroh grabbing his bear costume from behind. "Whoa, did he go to the extreme?" Marui questioned.

Jiroh grabbed Marui even more, "I'm cold!" He cried.

"Well don't hug me!!" Marui exclaimed.

Gakuto suddenly shushed them. "Did you hear that?" He whispered.

Kikumaru was hiding behind Jiroh now, "Nya… I don't like this place…"

The door behind them closed shut with a loud slam. The group looked around for another exit. When Gakuto finally found another door hidden behind a pink silky curtain. He pulled at the door. It didn't open. Marui pulled at the main door, "This one's locked!" He shouted.

"So is this one!" Gakuto shouted back.

"We're locked in, nya!! We'll starve then die!! Then Atobe's servants won't be able to find this door and we'll rot here for the rest of our lives!! Then, several years later, nya, they'll tear this building down along with our dying corpse!" Kikumaru cried, panicking like crazy and running around in circles.

"Calm down!!" Marui said, "Once this is over, our team mates would be sure to find us."

"Yeah, but think about it," Gakuto said rolling his eyes, "Rikkaidai and Hyoutei have many people wanting to be regulars, we'll be replaced in no time."

Jiroh pointed to the only Seigaku regular, "But he's from Seigaku… Doesn't that mean we have a chance after all?"

Kikumaru danced for joy, "Yay!! We'll be saved!!"

"But wouldn't Seigaku ignore us because we're from another school? They probably want us to die here so that they can win matches more easily now…" Marui stated.

"…"

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Gakuto screamed.

* * *

"Now where are we?" Atsushi asked.

Ryou shrugged, "I found a room down the hall playing music…" He said.

"Why don't we just _puned_ the door open? PTH." The banana joked.

"Shut up." Bane said as he kicked the banana boy.

"I think he means punt." Atsushi said.

"…"

"Atsushi, shut it with the explaining."

"Sorry Ryou…"

The group reached the door in silence. Ryou pushed the door slowly. As he said, there was soft music coming in the room. Atsushi gulped, he helped his brother open the door. After a good push, the door opened and there, in the middle of the room, was a piano with no one there.

"Bane-san… Are pianos supposed to play by themselves?" Davide asked.

Bane shook his head, "No. They aren't."

After that, the piano stopped with a sudden bad note. The music stopped.

"I think you scared it away, Bane-san." Davide commented. "You scared a ghost…"

Bane frowned and stepped inside. The light was dim; nothing was seen except for that piano. There were pictures hanging with sheets covering them.

Ryou, Atsushi, and Davide followed along after him. Bane reached the piano. He touched the keys, "They are cold, no one was here before." He said quietly.

"How spooky…" Ryou murmured. Then he turned to the group and suddenly shouted, "Aha! If it weren't for me, we probably wouldn't even be here! You should be glad."

Atsushi gave Ryou a glare and pulled at his brother's headband, "You scared us, Ryou."

"But I'm still right." Ryou said.

"…"

The piano started playing again, everyone stared at Bane who replied, "What? I didn't do anything!"

Suddenly, something hit Ryou in the back of the head and he fell over with a thump, Atsushi dramatically ran over to his fallen brother, "Ryou? Are you ok?" He asked.

Ryou nodded and got up.

Then, Atsushi got hit and dramatically hit the piano, then fell on the ground.

"Atsushi!!" Ryou dramatically cried. He pulled his fallen brother to a sitting position.

"Bane-san…" Davide whispered to his senpai, "Why are they doing that?"

Bane shrugged and continued watching Kisarazucest—er, watching the Kisarazu brothers act dramatically.

"Ryou, I'm ok." Atsushi said weakly.

"Atsushi, hang in there!!"

"No really, I'm ok."

Ryou scowled, "Why didn't you play along?"

"Bane-san, I am starting to wonder about our group's sanity…" Davide said. Wow! He didn't make a pun this time! He should deserve an award!

"We have sanity?" Bane questioned.

Then, a light turned on, making everyone cover their eyes. Then a noise, the curtains opened and there was a hole in the wall that says, "Jump here to escape." Everyone shrugged, eh, everything was messed up already. So they all just jumped into the hole…

* * *

"Yagyuu…" Niou started.

"Oshitari-kun…" Yagyuu asked.

"Yes?" The tensai replied.

"Where are we?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yagyuu, you stole my line…" Niou mumbled.

"Sorry, Niou-kun."

"Guys, please stop moving." Yukimura said in a somewhat cheerful tone.

"…Ugh, can't… we're like, jammed together…" Oshitari replied, trying to keep everyone from sitting on his head.

"Niou-kun, refrain from getting your hands up my shirt."

Niou smirked, "Sorry, I can't help it. There's no room for my hand to be…"

Where were they? Well, Oshitari had fallen into a whole, and then Yagyuu went to save him while Niou followed along. When Yukimura noticed everyone was in the hole, he jumped in. Now, he won't get off and it's been about 10 minutes since they were all jammed together like sardines in a can.

"Hey… 'Mura-buchou… why did you jump in?" Niou questioned.

Yagyuu grunted, "And why are you not climbing out?"

Yukimura smiled, "Because the hole has a net over it, my hair would be messed up if I climbed through it."

Oshitari was panting for air, "Air… I need air…" He gasped. "Get off of me…"

Yagyuu gave Oshitari an apologetic look, "We can't… I'm sorry."

Niou scowled, "That's it." He tried to push past Yukimura, but ended up being pushed back down roughly. "Ow! I was going to get us free! What was that for, buchou?"

"You're messing up my costume." Yukimura said serenely.

"…"

"Air…"

"We're sorry, Oshitari-kun."

"I'm not."

"Niou-kun!! Please stop being rude… oh, and GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY SHIRT!"

"But it's warm…" Niou murmured.

Yukimura only smiled.

So, this group was stuck here for a long, long time…

* * *

Everyone glared at each other.

"Atobe…" Sanada finally said.

"What?" Atobe asked, looking really mad.

"Why did you lead us to a dead end?"

"Che, monkey king can't find his way out of this maze…" Ryoma muttered, "Mada mada dane…"

"I told you to follow me." Tezuka mumbled.

"Ore-sama is perfectly capable to—"

"Get lost and make us lose." Ryoma finished for him.

"No, Ore-sama is perfectly capable to get you all out of here." Atobe pointed behind them, "We probably made a wrong turn."

The group retraced their steps and went left this time.

"Atobe…"

"Yes, Ore-sama knows, Sanada."

"Stop stepping on my back."

"Well Ore-sama can't help it that he doesn't want his costume wet."

The two Seigaku regulars were already on the other side of the river thing. "Can't you hurry up, monkey king?" The younger regular asked.

Atobe glared at Echizen. He slowly climbed past Sanada who grunted when Atobe's weight was on his shoulders. "Hurry… can't… keep this up…" Sanada uttered.

"Ore-sama is hurrying!!" Atobe shrieked at him.

When the Hyoutei buchou made his "vicious" climb towards the other side of the small man-made river, Sanada lost his grip and fell in with a splash. "Ok, let's keep going!" Atobe announced as he walked ahead.

"Why me?" Sanada grumbled as he pulled himself to the other side. He squeezed the water out of his shirt. Well, at least his hat was saved…

* * *

"Aniki… where are Yanagisawa-senpai and Mizuki-san?" Yuuta asked as he looked around trying to find his teammates.

Fuji smiled, "I'm not sure, Yuuta. Let's just go without them, ok? It'll be like when we were little."

Yuuta really hoped that they were in the bathroom or something… "Aniki… do you have any weapons on you?"

"No, why?" The older sibling asked.

"No reason…"

Meanwhile, Mizuki and Yanagisawa were trying to find their way back to the group, they were trailing behind the Fuji brothers when Yanagisawa tripped over his untied shoelaces. Mizuki looked at him, the at the Fuji brothers, then back at him.

"Go on… without me, dane…" Yanagisawa said dramatically.

Mizuki nodded, "Ok." And ran behind the brothers.

"I was being dramatic, dane!! Come back here!" Yanagisawa yelled.

"Aniki… did you hear something?" Yuuta asked.

"Probably the wind."

A hand grabbed Yuuta from behind making him jump in surprise. He turned around, expecting to see an evil monster, but he saw…

Mizuki.

"You… you ditched me, you… you…" Mizuki made a series of bad names Yuuta could not, and WILL not understand. Fuji stood there, unfazed.

"Yuuta, looks like you found a stray monster." Fuji said as he looked at Mizuki. "Hmm… kind of hideous too, wears too much purple. Now why does that sound familiar?"

"I'm not monster, you idiot!" Mizuki practically screamed in Fuji's face.

Fuji opened his eyes a bit and scowled, "Yuuta, we better throw him out the window or else he might injure you."

Yuuta sweat dropped, "A-Aniki… that's my manager… You can't throw him out a window…"

Fuji looked clueless, "Really? I thought he was a monster from another realm!"

Mizuki glared at Fuji, if looks could kill, he would probably be there, dead, and the floor would be so bloody, and Yuuta would probably be screaming. Oh, the terror!

"Dane… YOU GUYS DITCHED ME, DANE!!" Yanagisawa screamed. He ran towards the group but ended up tripping over his other shoelaces. "Ow."

"…"

* * *

"Nande, nande? Why are we walking through this tunnel?" Itsuki asked, blowing some something out of his nose.

Kentaro grinned, "BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO WIN!!!"

Saeki looked around the tunnel, "Is it just me, or is this getting really easy?"

Kawamura nodded, "Yes, I think so too."

"Aww, now don't be so negative!!" Kentaro screamed.

"Nande, nande? Why are we about to fall in that hole?"

"What hole—AHHHH!!!" Kentaro fell in obviously, or else he wouldn't be screaming, right?

"Nande, nande? Why did he fall?"

Saeki ran to the hole and peered inside, "Kentaro, are you ok?" He called out.

"A-ok!!!" Kentaro exclaimed and jumped right out.

"That was odd…" Kawamura said. Saeki nodded in reply, and the team was off on their merry journey yet again. Yay!

"I think it's that-a-way!" Kentaro cried, pointing to the right.

Saeki and Kawamura shrugged, they didn't really care.

"LET'S SING A SONG TO PASS THE TIME!!!"

"…ok…" Kawamura said quietly. He wondered if Rokkaku were always like this.

"AND WE ALL ATE SOME CANDY!!! LALALALA!!!" Kentaro sung.

"…Let him enjoy his Halloween…" Saeki said with a sigh.

Taka-san could only chuckle.

* * *

"Ok, for the last time, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Kirihara shouted.

Sengoku grinned, "But whatever women say, they say that it's always the other way around."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FRIGGIN WOMAN TO YOU!?!?" Kirihara screamed. He ignored the

shush he was given by Jackal.

"…Yes." Sengoku replied.

"UGHHHH!! JACKAL-SENPAI!! HE'S BOTHERING ME!!!" Kirihara whined.

"Akaya, I'm trying to listen to Akazawa here!" Jackal exclaimed.

"BUT… BUT… HE'S HARASSING ME!!" He pointed to Sengoku who waved and said, "Hi."

"I'm not harassing you, you're just too cute to not talk to." Sengoku explained.

"…"

"So, this "Mizuki" fellow is taking your job as buchou? How sad…" Jackal murmured to Akazawa.

Akazawa nodded sadly.

* * *

"Shishido-san, where should we go? Left or right?"

"Right." Kaidoh replied.

"Left." Answered Momo.

They glared at each other and started to bicker.

"Gekokujyou, when I become ruler, you shall all be silenced…" Hiyoshi muttered to himself.

"Hmm… go right, Choutaro." Shishido finally answered after much thought.

"Shishido-san, I love your dress."

"U-uh, thank you, Choutaro…"

"You're welcome, Shishido-san. If we get married, would you wear it for me?" Choutaro asked with a smile.

"Su—hey! We're not getting married! And who said I would wear a dress if I do get married?"

"But… But… Shishido-san looks nice in a dress!" Choutaro wailed.

Shishido blushed, "Shut up, Choutaro."

"Gekokujyou…"

"It's right, you directionless moron!"

"What did you say, Mamushi? It's obviously left!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Shishido shouted.

"…"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Sadaharu… we should head through this tunnel."

"Yes, we should."

Oishi smiled, "Well, I'm glad you two are getting along so well."

"Usu."

"Yes, we shall go!" The two said robotically.

"… This is weird."

"Usu."

"Are they always so robotic?"

"Usu."

"Kabaji, you have freedom to talk you know."

"Usu."

"Ok… Let's go…"

"Usu."

* * *

Well, I couldn't think of anything for that last pair… sorry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Halloween Party!

Sorry I haven't been updating! I was fangirling over this kid in my school… hehe, he looked like KIRIHARA AKAYA!!! Which makes things better!! XD

* * *

Team JEMG (Jiroh, Eiji, Marui, and Gakuto) was currently panicking. Actually, it was Gakuto and Eiji who were panicking. Really, panicking really badly.

"NYA, WE'LL ROT HERE AND NO ONE WOULD KNOW!!!!" Eiji cried in tears.

"Yuushi will get taken by that Yagyuu guy… Yuushi will get taken by that Yagyuu guy…" Gakuto kept chanting to himself. He was muttering and rocking back and forth in a corner.

Marui was sitting on another corner, popping bubbles. He was _so_ bored. Why can't Jackal just pop in here randomly?

Jiroh was snoozing away next to the bubblegum tensai, who didn't really care that Jiroh was next to him.

Suddenly, as if Marui's prayers came true, team DARB (Davide, Atsushi, Ryou, Bane) broke through the wall and one of the twins said, "We're free!!!" While the other was coughing and said, "Thank god…"

Davide scrunched up his nose, "Ok, I'm sure SOMEONE passed gas in there and I don't think bananas passes gas… PTH."

Bane kicked him, "WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"

Ryou stopped his brother before he could explain the joke… or whatever it was.

"WE'RE SAVED!!!" Kikumaru screamed. "Nya, you brought people here too, right? We'll be saved, right?"

Ryou shook his head, "Nah, we came here through a hole."

"Which has plenty of people that can save us, right?" Gakuto asked hopefully.

Atsushi shook his head, "Nope, we were alone… then _someone_ had to pass gas."

Team DARB all glared at each other, not knowing _who_ it was.

"Well, we're stuck here… nya… I'm so hungry…"

Marui sighed, "Chocolate cake… strawberry short cake… Strawberry cream cheese cake…" His stomach growled loudly. He looked at Davide, "Banana bread…" He said, with a bit of drool.

"Bane-san, I fear that he's going to eat me." Davide whispered to Bane.

"I'll protect you then." Bane stated not knowing how weird it is to say that to a _banana_.

"Mousse pocky…" Jiroh mumbled, "Marui-kun… I'm starved…"

"Yum… pocky…" Marui said.

"WE'RE GOING TO STARVE TO DEATH HERE!!!" Gakuto shouted.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because the doors are all locked!" Gakuto answered. He kicked a random door to prove it.

Marui stood up, "I will not take this any longer!!!" He exclaimed. He ran for the main door and charged at it, but then it suddenly opened…

* * *

Team YONY (Yukimura, Oshitari, Niou, Yagyuu) finally climbed their way out. Thankfully, no one was hurt…

"Oh my back…" Niou complained, "Yagyuu… give me a massage."

Yagyuu gave him a weird look, "Excuse me?"

Oshitari was currently gasping for as much air as he could. "Air… I can breathe…"

"We know you can, Oshitari-kun."

Yukimura stood by and was still smiling that "I'm such a pretty boy, worship me" smile. Which was kinda freaking the blue haired tensai out because he never saw someone smile _that_ much.

"Ok, let's go this way." Yukimura instructed, pointed to the right corridor.

Niou groaned, "Ok…"

Yagyuu gave Oshitari a hand, "Do you need any help, Oshitari-kun?"

Oshitari got up and brushed himself off, "No thank you. Why don't you help that Niou guy? He seems like he's pretty mad…"

Yagyuu nodded, "Niou-kun, do you need any help?"

Niou look at Oshitari, who waved and have him a small microscopic smile.

So this group continued on their boring adventure…

* * *

Team ARTS (Atobe, Ryoma, Tezuka, Sanada, haha) were still in that very maze… odd, no? Atobe kept whining about the whole thing so it kind of kept the team down, but does he care? NO!

"Sanada…" Atobe said.

"What is it, Atobe?" Sanada asked for the fiftieth time, so he was _very_ annoyed.

"Carry me." Atobe commanded, holding his arms out.

Sanada looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

"Like Ore-sama said, carry me." He repeated.

Ryoma sighed, "Just carry him so we can win."

Sanada grumbled something about Atobe and piggyback him. "Happy?" He grumbled.

Atobe shook his head, "Ore-sama doesn't want to be carried like this. Carry him on your shoulders like a king."

Sanada let go, making Atobe tumble to the ground with a thud.

"Sanada, just carry him no matter how much he complains and do something about it after we win." Tezuka said.

Sanada stubbornly picked up Atobe and started to piggyback him again, which made Atobe very mad, but Sanada continued on, hoping he won't go deaf.

"Monkey King, you talk too much. Stop being such a girl." Ryoma commented.

"Excuse Ore-sama? Did you just call him a girl? How dare you!" Atobe pulled Sanada's cap, "Carry Ore-sama by your shoulders."

Sanada had it, he carried Atobe bridal style, "You annoy me." He said.

"LET ORE-SAMA OFF THIS INSTANT, YOU HEAR??" Atobe bellowed.

And so, Sanada dropped Atobe and picked up his hat. He followed along after the Seigaku regulars.

"Get back here Sanada Genichirou and treat Ore-sama with some respect!"

* * *

Team MYSY (Mizuki, Yuuta, Syuusuke, Yanagisawa) was currently lost. VERY lost.

"Dane… where are we?" Yanagisawa asked.

"LOST." Yuuta replied.

"Which is where, dane?"

Mizuki twitched, "We're LOST, where do you think, Yanagisawa-kun?"

"Um… in Atobe's mansion, dane?"

"Besides that?"

"Um… in a dark hallway, dane."

"Wow. You can think, amazing." Mizuki said dryly.

So this boring team was walking down a hall way…

* * *

"AHHHH!!!" Marui screamed.

"AHHHH!!!" Kentaro screamed as well.

"AHHHH!!!!" They both screamed.

Then they realized that they had nothing to be afraid of.

"Wow, I feel dumb…" Marui muttered to himself.

"HEY! IT'S DAVIDE, BANE, AND RYOU!!!" Kentaro exclaimed.

"Nande, nande? Why are they all in this room when they are not in the same team, nande?"

"Nya, Taka-san!!" Kikumaru exclaimed. "WAHHH!! WE'RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER, NYA!!"

"Calm down Eiji, what happened?"

"We got locked in, nya!"

"So… we're going to be stuck here?" Kentaro asked. "NOOOO!! MY HALLOWEEN IS RUINED!!!"

Saeki sighed, "Really now?" He pushed the other door, "Did you try pushing instead of pulling?"

The door creaked opened.

"…Wow… we feel dumb…" Team JEMG muttered.

Saeki stepped in. "It's a broom closet…" He said sadly.

"NOOOO!!!" Kentaro shouted. "WE'LL ROT HERE AND DIE! THEN SEVERAL YEARS LATER, THEY WILL NEVER FIND US BECAUSE THEY ALREADY BROKE DOWN THE BUILDING!!!"

So, teams SKKI (Saeki, Kawamura, Kentaro, Itsuki), JEMG, and DARB were all stuck here panicking…

* * *

"I'm tired…" Kirihara whined. "My feet hurt." He pointed to his little fairy boots.

Sengoku carried Kirihara bridal style, "I always wanted to do this…" He said happily.

"…" Kirihara fell asleep. He was too tired, you know why? It's passed his bedtime. HA! You didn't expect that did you? And it's only 9:30!!

Jackal was too busy talking to his new ST. Rudolph friend to care.

Kirihara snored on. He hates his bedtime, but he always falls asleep at 9:20. Guess he's not all _that_ anymore.

"Oh really? I feel for ya, buddy." Jackal said, giving Akazawa a pat on the back.

* * *

"Shishido-san, I found a door." Choutaro said, stating the obvious.

"Well, OPEN it." Shishido exclaimed, really annoyed.

"But it might have monsters that can hurt my fair princess!"

"WHO'S YOUR FAIR PRINCESS?" Shishido shouted. "I'M A KNIGHT IN DESGUISE!"

"…He lost it." Hiyoshi muttered silently to himself.

"Kaidoh should open it. He's always saying he's strong!" Momo said, pointing to Kaidoh who was shaking his head.

"Momoshiro should do it… Fshuuu…" Kaidoh said, pointing to the other boy.

"NO! HE SHOULD! HE'S THE 'FRIADY CAT!"

"You should, you stupid peach, fshuuuu…"

"Gekokujyou…" Hiyoshi muttered as he kicked opened the door revealing…

* * *

"Sadaharu, look! You got us lost." Renji stated.

"No, it was you." Inui said.

"You."

"You."

"YOU."

"YOU."

"Guys…"

"YOU."

"GUYS!"

"YOU!"

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET SO I CAN TALK!?!?" Oishi shouted.

"What?" The Data pair asked.

"Can we all just GET OUT OF THIS CLOSET?"

"We can't… it's locked." Yanagi said.

"…"

"KABAJI! HELP US!"

Meanwhile… Kabaji was tied up. "…usu."

* * *

Wow, that was really retarded! XDDD 


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween Party!

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN HERE, NYA!!!" Eiji sobbed in a corner.

"I'm so hungry…" Marui muttered, clutching his poor, empty stomach. "I can eat a bear if I wanted to…" Which was ironic since he was wearing a BEAR costume!

"Mousse pocky…" Jiroh kept chanting. "I want mousse pocky or I'll get cranky…"

Gakuto was sitting in the corner, murmuring crazily to himself, "Yuushi will be taken by that Yagyuu guy… Yuushi will be taken by that Yagyuu guy…"

Ryou was messing with the headband, "Atsushi, how can you survive with a headband on?"

Atsushi shrugged, "I got used to it," he adjusted his hat. "I miss wearing a hat…" he said sadly.

Saeki was looking at the broom closet, hoping something would happen. He sighed sadly, "There's no way outta here…"

"NOOOOO!!!" Kentaro screamed, almost making the windows shatter, "MY HALLOWEEN IS RUINED!!!!!" He went to sulk in a corner where no one was at.

"Taka-san, did you bring anything with you? Even sushi, nya?" Eiji asked hopefully.

"Ah, no… sorry." Taka replied.

"WE'RE GOING TO ROT HERE AND DIEEEE!!!!!" Kikumaru screamed and ran around the room like the panicky cat he is.

By now, Marui was on the ground, "Food…" He looked at Jiroh, "Chocolate…"

Jiroh sobbed, "I WANT MOUSSE POCKY!!!"

"QUIEEETTT!!!!" Ryou shouted.

Everyone stared at him.

"…" He coughed and pointed to his younger brother, "He said it…"

And so, everyone returned to their panicky state while Marui and Jiroh complained about their lack of food.

"Oh magical broom closet!!" Kentaro chanted, "Give us a sign!!!!"

"Kentaro… it's JUST a broom closet." Saeki told him.

"OHHHH!! MAGICAL BROOM CLOSET!! BRING ME SOME FOOD!!" Marui screamed from the other side of the room.

"BRING ME POCKY!!" Jiroh cried.

"GIVE ME YUUSHI!"

"G-guys… this is just a broom closet…" Saeki said, sweatdropping.

"OH MAGICAL BROOM CLOSET!! BRING US OUT OF HERE!!! GIVE US A SIGN!!!" Kentaro shouted.

"…Everyone here is insane." Ryou said, sighing.

ELSEWHEREELSEWHEREELSEWHERE

TEAM JAKS (haha, JAKS for Jackal, Akazawa, Kirihara, Sengoku) were still walking, except Kirihara who was snoring away in Sengoku's arms.

"Omigosh! YOU WATCH THAT TOO?!" Akazawa exclaimed. "Can you believe that she has to go through an operation?!"

Jackal nodded. "Can you believe her boyfriend of 5 years left her for his new coworker?!"

"I KNOW!"

"Well..." Sengoku said cutting in. "Naruto is awesome and it has action! But people don't actually die!"

Akazawa and Jackal rolled their eyes like a couple of girls. "We're talking about soap operas. NOT ANIME!"

Kirihara opened his eyes. "Well...actually, the Sandaime dies around episode 84 or 86...Orochimaru kills him."

"NOOO!! YOU SPOILED IT FOR ME!!!" and Sengoku covered his ears.

Kirihara smirked. "Haha..." and then it hit him. Quite literally.

"OWW!! DARN YOU SENGOKU!!" Kirihara said rubbing his backside.

Sengoku just stared at him. "When did you start wearing PINK boxers?"

"YOU PERV!" Kirihara said pulling his dress down even lower.

Sengoku just kept staring at Kirihara. He picked him up.

Kirihara glared his, "I hope you die and rot in hell for the rest of eternity." glare.

"You're so cute when you glare." Sengoku said smiling his "I'm such a perv. BUT WHO CARES?" smile.

Being the girls they are, Jackal and Akazawa rolled their eyes at the two.

"I really hate that new girl." Jackal said with such hatred it could burn a hole in Sanada's hat.

"I hate her too. Did you see how she treated her mother-in-law?"

"But I really hope that the main character goes through the operation okay..." Jackal sniffed.

"And I hope that she finds a better man than the other one she previously had..." Akazawa sniffed.

TEAMMYSYTEAMMYSYTEAMMYSY

Walking down a hallway CAN have its perks. And Team MYSY found it.

"We found a door dane." Yanagisawa said.

"No duh!" Mizuki said. What did you think it was? Your face?"

"No!" Yanagisawa said getting annoyed. "I thought it was your mom! Dane!"

"Oh yeah?" Mizuki said getting worked up.

"YEAH DANE!"

"YOUR MOM GOES TO COLLEGE!!!"

"YOUR SO FAT THAT YOU CAN'T FIT THROUGH DOORS DANE!"

"YOU DIDN'T!!"

"Look at the disses they throw at each other..." Fuji said looking bored. "Eiji could do a better job."

Yuuta stepped in between them. "Guys...calm down...Let's just open the door..."

"YOUR MOM!!!" they both screamed.

Yuuta gasped, "W-what about my mother!" He yelled.

Fuji sighed, "Yuuta, we all know mom is the best mom ever."

"YES SHE IS!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"My mom is the BEST, she makes me whatever I ask for." Mizuki stated.

"Well my mom is the best because she IS, dane!!"

"Well our mom gave us a sister!!! She makes good pie!!" Yuuta shouted.

"Sisters?" Mizuki chuckled, "I have TWO! SO HA!"

"…I have a BROTHER AS WELL!" Yuuta pointed to Fuji who waved.

"Dane, so are you influenced by your sisters, Mizuki?" Yanagisawa asked, "You ARE quite girly, dane."

"…"

TEAMARTSTEAMARTSTEAMARTS

"Sanada…" Atobe started.

"Atobe."

"Tezuka." Atobe said.

"…" Tezuka looked around, "…Echizen."

"Mada mada dane…"

Atobe scowled, "You just messed it up! You're supposed to say Sanada!"

"Yes?"

"…"

"Where are we?" Ryoma asked, pointing out the obvious.

"…In the maze." Atobe replied.

"Why?"

"Because we never got out."

"Che, then why don't we get out?"

"Because we're lost, Echizen. Atobe made us get lost with his horrible direction sense." Answered Sanada as he gave Atobe his horrifying glare.

"You know, the exit is right there…" Tezuka said.

"…"

"Buchou…"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier, Tezuka?" Atobe asked.

"Because I didn't have my glasses on before," Tezuka replied, "Now I do."

"…"

Sanada sighed, "Let's go then." Boy did he hate this group…

"…"

This team is soooo boring, ne?

TEAMYONYTEAMYONYTEAMYONY

"Oh my gosh, we're stuck again!?" Niou shouted.

"Not so loud, Niou-kun, you're hurting my ears!"

"Heh, you're warm Yagyuu…" Niou said slyly.

"Get off of me, Niou-kun."

"Awww…."

"Get your hands out of my shirt, Niou-kun."

"Yukimura-san, do you think we should save those two?" Oshitari asked.

Yukimura smiled his "I'm such a pretty boy, you know I'm better than you" smile. "Let them have their fun…"

"…Niou-kun, as I said before, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF MY SHIRT!" Yagyuu's scream was heard past the door.

"You're really warm, Yagyuu…"

"Yukimura-san, I think that Niou guy is raping Yagyuu-kun." Oshitari stated.

Yukimura continued smiling contently.

"…And you probably don't care…" Oshitari muttered.

"Gosh, I can't breath… Yagyuu, move your hand."

"I'm kind of stuck in here too, Niou-kun."

"Yukimura-san, should we save them now?"

"They asked to get in there first, so we should wait politely until they come out." Yukimura answered simply.

The tensai sweatdropped, boy he was sure glad his school was Hyoutei and not Rikkaidai.

"As much as I like staying here, GET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET!!" Niou shouted.

"Please stop shouting Niou-kun!" Yagyuu cried, "It's hurting my ears!! Especially when your face is right in front of me!"

"…I really think we should save them." Oshitari said, reaching for the door.

Yukimura gave him a "do you WANT to spoil my fun and die?" look, "Don't." He said.

"…fine."

"...Niou..."

"Yagyuu?"

"Please..." Yagyuu said trying to stay composed. "...Get your hand out of my pants..."

"...That's not me..." Niou said confused.

"Stop lying...who else could be in this room?"

"Well...this IS a haunted house..."

"And...you ARE a person who likes to sexually harass people."

"But its not me...here..."

And a smacking sound was heard.

"...Thank you for slapping both sides of my face..."

"Hey...at least I proved that I didn't have my hand in your pants."

"Then...what IS it?"

Yukimura smiled even more. Oshitari was just standing there not knowing what to do.

"Yukimura...I'm really worried about those two..."

Yukimura just stared his, "Leave them alone or die." stare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"IS IT A SEVERED HAND?!"

"IT SHOULD BE PLASTIC!!!"

"IT'S NOT!! IT'S HARD, COLD, AND WET!!!"

"IT SHOULD BE PLASTIC!!!!!" Niou screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Yukimura just smiled.

Outside of Atobe's mansion, stood one of his many statues handless.

TEAMYIKOTEAMYIKO

"KABAJI!!" The three were still screaming.

"Hey…" Inui said for a moment.

"What is it Sadaharu?"

"Do you hear something?"

Yanagi thought about it, "Yeah… I hear it… it sounds like a crack…"

"Are we sinking?" Oishi asked.

"I don't know, I can't see…" Yanagi answered.

"I think we- AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Oishi didn't get enough time before the three fell with screams.

When the three finally started to breathe again, Yanagi found himself in the strangest position. Why was he in Inui's arms? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Inui was sitting on Oishi's stomach, but they were not on the ground…

"Excuse us, we're having a private moment here!" A voice exclaimed.

"N-Niou?" Yanagi asked, still a bit shaken.

"Yanagi-kun, is that you?" Yagyuu asked from under the data pair… and Oishi. "I'm being harassed by Niou-kun! Save me!"

"There's a hand on Yagyuu's…" Niou coughed and said something close to pants. "And it isn't mine!!! How dare it!"

"It's all slimy… and warm!" Yagyuu cried.

OUTSIDEOUTSIDEOUTSIDE

"Yukimura-san, I hear other voices and a crack…" Oshitari said.

"Shall we open the door?"

Oshitari reached for the door.

TEAMSCKMHTEAMSCKMHTEAMSCKMH

"What kind of room was that!?" Shishido exclaimed, soaking wet to the bone.

Choutaro sneezed, "That was strange…"

Hiyoshi yawned, "I dodged it with my awesome ninja skills…" He said.

Momo coughed, "I drank the water! It tastes like strawberry punch! That's weird!"

Kaidoh scowled, "You probably though wrong."

* * *

Thank My Dad is Mr. Clean for this! She helped me a lot! 


	8. Chapter 8 Finale?

Halloween Party

Final Chapter, guys. Be HAPPY MAN!

* * *

"We're going to die… Yuushi is never going to find me… my rotting carcass will never be found…" Gakuto muttered on.

"Nya… nya… I want food… I want sushi… I'm starved…" Eiji said.

"…magical broom closet… WORK DAMMIT! WORK!!" Marui screamed at it. "GIVE ME FOOD!!"

"NOOOO!! I WANT MY HALLOWEEN TO WORK WITH MEEEE!!!"

TEAMRATSTEAMRATSTEAMRATS (lol, team RATS, typo, sorry)

"We're lost," Atobe announced.

"And it's all your fault," Sanada said.

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"It's your fault, you just have to admit it. You'll feel better."

"Buchou…"

"Yes, Echizen?"

"Is Sanada-san talking more than usual today?" Ryoma whispered to the Seigaku captain.

Tezuka nodded, "Yes, he is."

Sanada pulled his cap down. "I am not…" He muttered to himself.

"If you love monkey king that much, just marry him… che…" Ryoma said.

Sanada gave Ryoma a glare.

Atobe raised a brow, "Well, well, Sanada, Ore-sama didn't know you didn't like anyone but Yukimura… and maybe that little brat of yours, what's his name? Oh yes, Kirihara."

Sanada now faced Atobe and glared at him, he wanted to shout in Atobe's face about disrespecting _the_ Yukimura Seiichi.

"Che… if you get married, I fear about your kids…" Ryoma said.

"…" Sanada didn't want to think about the kids part. Arrogant, rich, short mini versions of Atobe? No! That would be a nightmare!

"Sanada..." Tezuka said. "You're twitching..." he paused.

"Don't say it, don't say it..." Echizen begged mentally.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"He said it..." Echizen thought sighing mentally.

"...?" Sanada looked at Tezuka. He bellowed, "TARUNDORU!!"

"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na..." Atobe said letting his sparklies show.

"Mada mada dane..."

TEAMYIKOTEAMYIKOTEAMYIKO

"It's cramped in here..." Oishi said.

"No duh...did you think it would be nice and comfortable?" Niou said annoyed.

"So...you said something was in your pants Yagyuu..." Renji said.

"Yes..."

"Take it out..." Inui said.

"...It's a HAND...I don't want to touch it..."

"Niou..." Renji said. "Could you be a dear and take out the thing in Yagyuu's pants?"

"Sure!" and Niou reached over.

"...That's my shirt Niou-san..." Oishi said.

"Whoops. Sorry." Niou reached over yet again.

"That's my hair..." Inui said.

"No wonder...Yagyuu's pant's aren't that fuzzy..."

"Usu..."

"Sorry. I'm guessing that was your foot?"

"Usu..."

"We're getting nowhere..." Renji said sighing. "Yagyuu why don't you take it out of YOUR pants?"

"But I don't want to touch it..."

"If you take it out of your pants, I'll make sure Niou never harasses you again..." Renji sighed. Yeah right.

"Okay..." Yagyuu looked away and pulled it out.

"WHY IS IT RED?!" Oishi cried out.

"IT'S GREEN AND FUNGUS-Y LOOKING!!" Niou screamed.

"Looks cold and slimy..."

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oshitari-kun!" Yagyuu brightened.

"Oshitari-kun!" Niou mocked to himself.

"Hi," Oshitari said. "Getting you out." Oshitari pulled Yagyuu's arm. "You ok?"

"Ohhh, I'm so dying. Save me Oshitari-kun…" Niou mocked.

"…Why are your pants--… never mind…" Oshitari muttered.

Yukimura smiled, "Have your fun already? Let's go then. Oh… hello Renji."

"Care to pull me out?"

Yukimura smiled his "I'm so sadistic, but you don't know that" smile and pulled Renji out. And ONLY Renji.

"…What about me?!" Niou shouted squeezed in between Oishi and Inui and Kabaji.

Yukimura closed the door. "Let's go team," He said.

"We're forgetting Niou-kun."

"Yagyuu, I thought you didn't WANT Niou to harass you." Renji said.

"Yeah… but don't you think it's rude to keep Niou-kun in there? And besides, you're not in our team."

"Now I am." Yanagi gave him his, "Oh I can so change whatever it is you throw at me" smile.

"…Good enough."

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Niou's shout was heard through the door. "HEYYYY!!! I'M DYING HERE!!! YAGYUU!!! SAVE MEEEEE!!! SAVE YOUR DEAR SEME/MADIEN!!!"

Yagyuu twitched and walked off further.

"HEEEEYYYYYY!!!!"

TEAMMYSYMYSYMYSYMYSYMYSYMYSYMYSYMYSY

"Your mom." Mizuki muttered.

"Your face, dane."

"I know my face is beautiful, unlike you."

Yanagisawa gasped, obviously offended, "Dane… well… well… I bet you have ugly sisters, dane!"

"I bet your family ran away from you when you were little because you were so ugly so you were raised by ducks."

"I bet both of you are going to die a horrible bloody silent death if you don't shut your traps." Fuji said as _nicely_ as he could. He was SMILING!!

"I bet I'm going to die if I stay here any longer…" The younger Fuji muttered.

"Saa… let's hurry then." Fuji said. "I'm missing my show."

"Aniki… it's 10:30, there ARE no shows that you like at this time." Yuuta said.

"I'm missing my, "Where's Tezuka?" show."

"Oh… that's different."

"I'm missing my laundry! Oh I hope mother didn't wash my clothes along with my other smelly cousins…" Mizuki cried.

"You probably smell more than they do, dane."

"…"

"Speechless, dane?"

"…Well… well… Your mom must be beastly!"

"Oh no you didn't, dane!"

"And you must be some sort of evil monster!"

Yanagisawa gasped. "I am NOT, dane."

"Oh you so are!"

"Guys…"

"You are the worst, Mizuki, dane!"

"GUYS."

"Well, well… your face!"

"GUYS!"

"That didn't even make sense, dane!"

"LISTEN TO ME, GUYS!!!!" Screamed Yuuta.

"…Yuuta-kun, you didn't need to yell…" Mizuki said.

"WHAT IS IT, DANE?!" Yanagisawa shouted.

"We crossed the finish line…" Yuuta announced.

"Huh?"

"Say what, dane?"

Fuji smiled his "I'm going to be a NINJA and kill you off later" smile and said, "We crossed the line when you were yelling at each other."

Mizuki and Yanagisawa looked behind them, and there they were, _outside_ the building with a sign in front of them saying, "Congrats! You made it!"

"…You should thank me. If it weren't for me, you would've never gotten here." Mizuki boasted.

"No, dane! Thank me, dane!!"

"…"

Yuuta shook his head in defeat, WHY DID HE GO TO ST. RUDOLPH?!

TEAMJAKSTEAMJAKSTEAMJAKSTEAMJAKS

"Oh, and then she did WHAT?" Jackal cried.

"She ditched her boyfriend and married his brother!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

Akaya yawned, "What _are_ they talking about anyways?"

Sengoku shrugged.

"Ohmygosh! Really?"

"Yes! She did marry his brother!"

"Sengoku-san… where ARE we?" Kirihara asked.

"In heaven, because this is the only time I can carry you without you complaining." Sengoku said, grinning.

"…My sister told me if I struggle, I might find myself chained without clothes on a certain Yamabuki guy's bed." Akaya cried horrified. (See "Marui got WHAT!" for details)

Sengoku grinned his "Oh I'm so perverted but you don't know" grin. "Really now? Hmmm… gives me ideas…"

"Actually, I think she said "in my boxers." When I asked why with no clothes… But I'm sure you'll be nice and NOT take it off, right? Besides… you're probably going to umm… play go fish with me!" Kirihara cried, really hoping it was go fish.

"Sure, sure, go fish."

"Whoa, and what did her third cousin do?"

"No! No! She's a fake! She's actually her long lost sister!" Akazawa said.

"No… really?"

"Yes really!"

"Why chained though?" Kirihara asked. "I don't wanna be chained!"

"…Because that "certain person" doesn't want you running away?" Sengoku asked.

"…But… But… CHAINED!!" Kirihara cried. "Why would I run away from GO FISH?"

TEAMSCKMHTEAMSCKMHTEAMSCKMH

Meanwhile, this team not really doing anything was just walking along.

"Ugh..." Shishido said. "I want to go home..."

"But Shishido-san!" Ohtori whined. "Don't you want to have fun?"

"Not here...I would rather stay at home playing video games than being stuck in a dress, walking through strawberry punch, walking with weirdos, AND STAYING NEAR ATOBE AND HIS STUPID HOUSE!!!"

"Someone's getting cranky..." Hiyoshi muttered.

"YOU WANNA HAVE A GO NINJA-BOY?!" Shishido said lunging for Hiyoshi. Thankfully, Ohtori, Kaidoh, and Momo were there to restrain Shishido from inflicting harm on Hiyoshi. Yeah right.

"Bring it, _Queen._" Hiyoshi taunted.

"ARGH!!" Shishido struggled to kill/maim/strangle/throttle/whatever he wanted to do to Hiyoshi.

"Shishido-san you shouldn't!" Ohtori said. "It's not nice!"

"Yeah you shouldn't." Kaidoh struggled to keep Shishido away from Hiyoshi.

"Yeah! Listen to the viper!" Momo said. "He's actually right for once!"

"What'd you say?" Kaidoh said letting go of Shishido. "You think that water tastes like strawberry punch moron!"

"What did you say?" Momo said also letting go of Shishido. "I didn't come as something stupid for Halloween!"

"I didn't come as something unreasonable! Like yours!"

"Uh...guys?" Ohtori said nervously. "I need help..."

Shishido ran for Hiyoshi, but the younger boy had his AWESOME NINJA SKILLZ and got out of the way.

"DARNNN YOU!!!"

"Shishido-san!!"

TEAMJACKSTEAMJAKSTEAMJAKS (yes, back to them)

"Ohmygoshies, really?" Jackal cried. "I thought his step brother was her ex!"

"No, her step brother actually committed suicide!"

"Can't we just get life over with?" Kirihara asked.

"WE'RE TALKING HERE!" Jackal cried.

Sengoku peered ahead, "Hey, isn't that a door way outta here?"

Kirihara looked, "Yeah. Let's run for it so the other two drama queens can just run after us." He pointed forward, "Sengoku-san! FORWARD CHARRRGEEEE!!!"

Sengoku ran forward and crashed into the door. Yes. STUPID.

Jackal looked at the two as if they were crazy. Well, they sort of ARE.

Kirihara got up and opened the door, "WE WINNNN!!!" He exclaimed as he ran out. He noticed team MYSY. "NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sengoku climbed out after him, "I don't mind."

"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S MY EVIL TWIN!" Kirihara shouted, pointing at MIZUKI.

Mizuki gasped, "How dare you! I come from a family of better people than…" he looked at Akaya and his costume. "than you, _little girl_."

"Who're you calling a little girl? THAT'S IT!!!" Kirihara lunged for Mizuki. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRLLLL!!!"

"A-aniki, we should help!" Yuuta said.

Fuji stood there, smiling his "oh let Mizuki die and get it over with" smile.

"And you're not going to right?"

Fuji smiled some more.

"That's it, dane! BEAT MIZUKI UP, DANE!" Yanagisawa cheered.

Sengoku ran over there and pulled Akaya out by the waist. Kirihara looked like a cat trying to attack another one at that moment… except for the clothes. "Calm down, Kirihara-kun…" He said.

Mizuki glared at Akaya, "You're the worst."

"I hope you go bald."

The purple prince (of gayness)—er… Mizuki gasped, "You did NOT say that…"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Can we just settle this, I mean, we _did_ win." Sengoku said.

"No, actually _we_ won, dane." Yanagisawa said.

"Do we win a consolation prize?"

Yanagisawa shook his head, "I _don't_ think so, dane."

"That sucks," Sengoku said sadly. "Not even a second place prize…"

Yanagisawa nodded, "I feel for ya, buddy, dane."

TEAM YONY—No… Team YORY, yes. TEAMYORYTEAMYORYTEAMYORY

"Renji, how far are we from the outside?" Yukimura asked, smiling his "WORHSIP ME. _NOW_." Smile.

Renji looked around, "We're three inches away from the door leading us out." He replied.

Oshitari looked at the door, and being the normal person he was, he was about to open it before he was mauled/attacked/jumped/almost killed/whatever by Niou Masaharu.

"DIE!! GIVE ME HIROSHI OR I'LL KILL YOU!!" Niou yelled.

"Niou-kun! Calm down!" Yagyuu cried, prying Niou away from the attacked Oshitari, which gave the tensai some time to open the door and climb safety out.

"Did we win?" Yukimura asked, looking out the door and found… "Ooh, Akaya, how nice to see you! You still look very cute in that costume."

Akaya flushed, "Thank you, buchou…" He mumbled. Yes, he's _that_ polite to his captain. Not to anyone else.

Yagyuu and the others walked out. "So, we're in third?" The Gentleman asked.

Yuuta nodded, "We're first, then their team," He said pointing to team JAKS.

"Ah, I see…" Yukimura said, smiling his "how dare you win, I shall kill you all besides the Rikkai regulars tonight."

TEAMARTSTEAMARTSTEAMARTS

"We're lost… " Ryoma muttered. "Stupid Hyoutei Monkey King… already admit that we're lost already…"

"Echizen, I heard that," Atobe said, giving Ryoma a glare.

"We _are_ lost." Sanada said, tugging at his hat. "Just admit it, Keigo—er… I mean, Atobe."

"…Ok… I'm not even going to ask…" Ryoma said.

"Geni—er… Sanada, you idiot." Atobe muttered.

Suddenly, Tezuka crashed into a door. GASP! How could he have done that? We DON'T know, so don't expect answers, let's say, HE JUST DID. "Oof." Was all he said.

Atobe opened the door, "WHAT? WE'RE FOURTH!?" He bellowed as he heard the other talk.

"Y-Yukimuraaaaa!!!" Sanada said and ran (not really) to Yukimura. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Where were you?"

Yukimura sweatdropped, "Of course not, Gen."

Sanada sighed, "That's good."

"FUKUBUCHOU!" Kirihara exclaimed. "I was being harassed by HIM!" He pointed to Sengoku who waved, "And Jackal-sempai didn't do anything about it!! He kept jabbering on about some show!!"

Sanada frowned, "Jackal…" SANADA SLAP!

"…" Jackal stared at Sanada… and then Akazawa… and then Sanada… and then back to Akazawa and started to talk again.

"…"

OTHERSOTHERSOTHERSOTHERS

"We're dead… we're definitely dead…" Marui muttered. "We probably lost…"

"WAHHHH!!! I WANT OUT!!!" Jiroh exclaimed.

"MAGICAL BROOM CLOSET, PLEASE BRING ME OUTTTT!!!" Kentaro cried, bowing at the closet.

ELESEWHEREELSEWHERELSEWHERE

"Kabaji… get your hand off my head…" Oishi said. "After Niou-san left, I feel more squished…"

"Usu."

"Data… data… data…" Inui chanted. "I believe Renji would be already out…"

"Why did Niou-san ditch us?" Oishi asked. "WHY?"

"Ano… I don't think I should be talking… but… I think it's because he hates us or he just doesn't like us…" Kabaji said quietly.

"Day XX, Kabaji can talk…" Inui murmured to himself. "Ii data…"

"Ow… ow… ow…" Oishi cried. "My foot fell asleep… and Inui, you're sitting on it…"

* * *

Maybe I should put a bonus chapter for the ending? What do you guys think? Should I make a bonus chapter or just leave it like this? I think it's a bit incomplete, but I don't know how you guys would think.

Comments? Thanks everyone for reviewing!! And thanks for reviewing my other stories as well, I appreciate them! (wow, this little speech makes me feel like I'm graduating or something, lol.)


End file.
